


Maybe There's More To Life

by Tsunade



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Dates, Fluff I think, Friendly banter, Ft. other members, Shidarisa if you squint hard enough, curse words, there's way too much sad stuff lately, this was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunade/pseuds/Tsunade
Summary: Career driven office worker, Suzumoto Miyu swears she doesn't have time to waste on dating
Relationships: Oda Nana/Suzumoto Miyu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Maybe There's More To Life

“Hey, so I woke up this morning and started thinking….” 

Miyu sighed softly and looked up from the laptop screen to find her good friend and coworker, Watanabe Risa walking into the private office occupied by Miyu. She sighs again, sliding the glasses resting on her nose off of her face and placing them on her desk. 

“Well. There’s a first time for everything huh?” Miyu deadpans 

Risa rolls her eyes before plopping herself onto the seat that resides on the opposite side of Miyu's and throwing her feet onto the desk; receiving a glare from the owner of the desk. 

“Hardy har har. Please stop. I’m laughing sooo hard.” 

Risa was a pretty close friend of Miyu's so her sarcasm and general disrespect for other people’s belongings would usually be no bother to her any other day that wasn’t today. Her family life was more hectic than usual this past week with her mother and father getting a divorce and her older sister not wanting anything to do with their drama, leaving Miyu to deal with all the petty back and forth between two adults who were once in love. She had absolutely no time to finish the project that was entrusted to her by her boss. 

“C’mon. Out with it now! I’m already behind on my work and Mr. Akimoto wants this shit submitted to him by the end of the day!” she demands, settling her glasses back onto her nose and turning back to her work.

Risa beams at her in what can only be described as the smile of someone who’s up to no good. “Ahh! That’s exactly what I came in here to talk to you about.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Here we go again…” she grumbles. Miyu has a sneaking suspicion that she’ll be needing an Aspirin soon. 

“Now now. None of that, okay?” Ross coos in false sincerity. If she was speaking to anyone else they might have been fooled by the voice dipped in honey, but Miyu knew better at this point. That voice is not to be trusted 

Ignoring the narrowed eyes filled with suspicion, Risa continues on. “Listen, I noticed that you’ve been way too into work lately and honestly? It’s fucking depressing, dude. And it’s not just me, everyone has been noticing how stiff and robotic you’ve been lately. Hell, even Akane noticed and you know she never notices anything about people regarding emotions.” 

“Okay. Is there a point to this mindless babble you’re making me suffer through or are you just here to shit on my entire existence?” Miyu inquiries distractedly, now focusing back on the computer in front of her. 

“Yes! Now just shut up and listen.” Risa swings her legs down to the floor and slides her chair closer to the desk, placing her elbows onto the surface and resting her chin atop her hands. “Okay so, you know those two weirdos that work in the mailroom downstairs? Nanako and Rika? Well, it turns out they have another weirdo friend that works a couple of miles from our office.” Risa pauses to make sure Miyu is still listening 

“Continue.” She says, still typing. 

“Alright so, hear me out on this. I met this woman while I was hanging out with the two mailroom nerds; don’t ask me why I willingly hung out with them, anyway when I was hanging out with her, three things came to mind. 1. This chick has an extremely long nose  
2\. Wow, she’s actually pretty cool to hang with   
3\. You two would be perfect for each other” 

“No.” Miyu interrupts before her friend can spout any more nonsense. “I’ve already told you that I have no interest in dating. I have way too much going on right now, okay?” she saves her progress before shutting down the laptop and stuffing it inside the bag lounging next to her foot, she figured working from home was her best bet at actually getting something done and escaping from Risa's usual nagging about her love life, or lack thereof, she could just email the finished product to her boss from there. “I’m going home by the way, I can’t listen to your annoying voice any longer.”

“Monnnnnnnn.” Risa whines annoyingly. The girl was beginning to make Miyu wish that she had locked the door earlier. “Didn’t I ask for you to hear me out? Trust me on this, this girl is your soulmate. I know for a fact that she’s your type! Listen, her name is Oda Nana. She’s funny, nice, talented, and not terribly ugly. I honestly think you two would hit it off. And I’m sorry, but if I have to see you walk in here looking like someone ran over your dog _one more time_ , I’m gonna lose it!” 

_**“Huh. Oda Nana… interesting name.”** _ Miyu muses to herself. She would be lying if she said that it wasn’t lonely going home to an empty house and no one to complain to about a crappy day at work or her family behaving in an uncivilized manner as usual or just simply having someone to hold her when she craves attention. But, she’s not sure if she’s ready to let someone new into her life again. Miyu looks at Risa who’s staring expectantly at her, waiting for an answer. 

Miyu was grateful to have someone looking out for her like Risa does no matter how twisted her methods were, the sentiment was still nice… _**“Maybe I should…”** _no. She shakes herself out of the thought _**“I can’t do it right now.”**_

“Listen, Ris. I appreciate the gesture but you don’t have to look out for me. I don’t have time to set aside for dating.” She shrugs, motioning for Risa to join her as she picked up her belongings out walked towards the door. It was getting pretty late anyway and the only people still here were the nighttime clean up crew. Risa is usually the first person out of the building once her shift is over, never once choosing to stay overtime for any reason. So the fact that she loitered around just for this was a surprise to Miyu. **_”Lord knows how the hell that girl still has this job.”_** Miyu thinks to herself 

“Yawwwn! You’ve used that same boring excuse the last two times I tried to set you up. Please come up with something else.” Risa follows her into the corridor and waits while her friend locks the office behind her. Miyu stays silent, hoping the pest would finally drop it after seeing that she wasn’t interested in talking anymore. Risa rolls her eyes.

The two begin to walk out of the building in silence only stopping briefly to pick up Risa's bag. When the two are standing in front of the building Risa picks up the conversation. 

“Well? Are you just gonna pull the silent treatment on me?” 

Miyu wails childishly “Pleaseeee I just want to get into my car and go homeee.” She whines, stomping her feet. 

Now it was Risa's turn to groan. Looking at the supposed older woman in disgust. “Wow. So this is how you talk to the one person who cares enough to try to get you laid? Because _clearly_ that’s what you need the most right now.” Miyu sends her hand flying towards the girl in response, which Risa expertly dodges, she throws her hands up in mock surrender. “Dude, I’m just saying. If Nana can handle those two rowdy mailroom weirdos then she can definitely handle you when you have those tantrums that you like to pretend you don’t get.”

The older of the two chooses to ignore the sly comment this time “Whatever. My car is over there.” Miyu points “Let’s go.” 

The duo starts walking again.

“Maybe you’d be happy to know that when I described you to her, she seemed pretty _interested_ in getting to know you.” Risa nudges her shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows. Miyu laughs at that. This girl really never knows when to give up. 

Miyu slams her shoulder hard into Risa's in return. Making the girl stumble in her walk. She sends a glare in Miyu's direction, steadying herself before continuing the short walk to the shorter girl’s car. 

_**“Serves her right.”** _Miyu laughs internally

“Oops. Guess I don’t know my own strength.” She says in faux seriousness

“You know what… I’m gonna be the mature one here and not dignify that barbaric act of violence with a retaliation. But you’re on thin ice, asswipe.” 

Miyu snorts as the two approach the vehicle. Happy that the topic of a date seemed to slip Risa’s mind “You need a ride?” she asks as she fishes a set of keys out of her purse.

“Nope!” Risa replies “I have someone picking me up soon. So you’ll have to go home alone today.” She finishes, patting Miyu on the head. 

“Thank god.” Miyu mutters to herself 

“I heard that.” Risa replies 

Miyu opens the driver’s side, throwing her purse into the passengers seat and placing the laptop case in the backseat. “Who’s this person picking you up though? Should I call someone if I don’t hear from you in the next hour?” she asks sliding into her seat. 

“Just a girl I’ve been seeing and nah we’ll be pretty busy with each other so no need to wait up for me.” Risa laughs out. She looks behind her in the direction of the entrance to their office building and turns back around, visibly excited, which Miyu found creepy. She wasn’t used to seeing her friend showing excitement unless it was to mock someone. _**“Well this is new.”**_

“My date is here so I’ll see you at work if I don’t drop by your place, alright?” 

“Sure.” Miyu closes her door as Risa turns to walk away. She hears the faint sound of Risa yelling “oh wait!” Miyu rolls her window down to hear clearly “What’s up?” she questions. 

Risa makes sure she’s standing a good distance away from her friend’s car before speaking up again. If her friend was going to attack she needed to make sure that she at least had a head start 

Miyu watches in confusion as the taller girl walks further away without turning around before finally stopping. _**“What did she do this time.”**_

“So uhhh....” she calls out “I completely forgot to tell you that I already gave Nana your number, told her to call you, and set up the date.”

“WHAT?!” 

The car waiting at the entrance honks twice. 

“Gotta go! I’ll tell you the details later. Byeeee!” And with that Risa sprints to the awaiting vehicle and flings herself into the passenger seat, leaving Miyu still sitting in shock at the younger girl’s audacity. 

_**This is it.**_ Miyu thinks

_**This is the day I finally kill that little brat.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not good at writing stories out the way I imagine it in my head. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't have anyone to read it over for me so I'm posting this thing blind.


End file.
